


What Dreams May Come

by EtherealInquisitor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, hot elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealInquisitor/pseuds/EtherealInquisitor
Summary: Lady Trevelyan has been plagued with extremely sexual dreams as of late. Starring none other than the two most unavailable elves in the history of ever. How is she supposed to survive in this sexually frustrated state when she’s about as virginal as they come? And where the hell are these dreams coming from?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very little plot. I do love me some sexy elves.

She couldn't breathe as his lips slid down her neck, tongue flicking across her pulse as she made a whimpering sound. Squirming beneath him, she gripped the smooth skin of his back in an effort to get him to move faster, harder, anything other than this slow and torturous savoring.

“Abelas, please,” she whined, arching into his very brief touches.

His deep chuckle pooled low in her belly, and he nipped at her pulse before pulling back, golden eyes alight in the dim shadows of her room. “So impatient,” he purred, sinking his lower body into hers. At her gasp, he rolled his hips into her expertly just enough to set her nerve endings on fire. He was still completely clothed, but she was still able to feel his hard length through the thin fabric of her incredibly damp smalls. 

“Can't be impatient if I'm not quite sure what I'm waiting on. For all I know, this is the best part,” she retorted, failing to keep a straight face as his strong fingers trailed down her sides and hooked into her underwear. His fingers stilled at her words.

“You mean you've never even brought yourself to completion? Not once?”

Horror and humiliation rushed through her, and she felt her face heat up. “Mmm, no. I really, uh, never felt the need until… recently. And I'm so busy now that I can't even…. I'm sorry. This was a bad idea, right?”

The elf above her didn't say a word, merely pulled back and ripped her small clothes completely off her hips. Sliding down to the edge of the bed, he growled at the sight of her sprawled out before him. “Before I mate with you, it is going to be my honor to make you scream my name several times by tasting you.” 

“Tasting whaa-- oh, maker!” Abelas ducked his head between her thighs and devoured her. It was the only way to describe it. His tongue was sin as it stroked across her clitoris with such skill, she was certain she was going to die.

She had never felt anything like this, and just as the tension in her entire body began to build, she heard a loud banging noise. Abelas raised his head and let out a growling curse….

….and she opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bed, irritable and incredibly frustrated while someone banged loudly on her bedroom door.

Grumbling to herself, she rolled out of bed and walked a little unsteadily to the door. “Someone had better be dead,” she growled, pulling the door open and settling a glare on the bald elven Apostate in front of her.

“Solas, I hope someone is dead.”

The elf blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he studied her. “Inquisitor, you seem flushed. Are you ill?” He stepped forward, invading her personal space as he pressed a hand to her forehead. “Feverish?”

She shook her head and took a small step back. “No, just, uh…it's nothing. What's wrong?”

“It's time for your training on the Veil. You asked me to wake you yesterday so you weren't late, remember? I hope I didn't interrupt any dreams you might have been having.” 

She shook her head, feeling her face beginning to heat up. He couldn't possibly know. Maker, her hormones were going crazy. Even that little smirk he always had on his face was making her uncomfortable.

“Right. Class. I'll, erm, be right there. Let me get dressed and I'll be down in ten minutes.”

Solas nodded. “I will see you then, Inquisitor.”

\----

Orianna wearily made her way out of the rotunda where she had spent most of her time this afternoon. Solas had been extra attentive today, making sure he showed her exactly how to tug on the Veil to get it to respond to her call. 

It apparently required full-body contact and a lot of quiet whispering in her ear. She was quite certain she was going to die of sexual frustration. If she weren't so completely inept at flirting, she would actually try and find someone to help her with her problem. The two elves she kept dreaming about were completely off the list because she knew they weren't attracted to humans at all.

So why would she be having detailed dreams about exactly what she wanted them to do to her? It wasn't a demon; she wasn't offered anything. There were no deals to be made. She also never finished during these sessions. Typically the dream was interrupted by either one of the elves or someone dying.

What if this was the mark on her hand working against her? And, Oh, Maker…. if it is the mark, is it affecting the men in her dreams? Did Solas and Abelas know? 

The knot at the pit of her stomach tightened into something very uncomfortable--and not in a sexual way. The thought of the two incredibly attractive elvhen knowing what depraved things were going on in her dreams made her nauseous. She would never want to ruin the friendships she had with them over something she had no control over. 

Maybe if she dunked herself in the frigid water of Skyhold, that would help. Or if she tried meditation. Not sleeping? Physical exhaustion? Hmm…

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even notice Bull until she was bouncing off of him. “Maker, Bull, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Boss. Are you alright?” The qunari studied her as she nodded, a frown tugging at his lips. “You know I’m always here if you need to talk, right?”

“I know, Bull, thank you. I’m just so… ugh. So tired, you know? I feel like I’m not getting the proper satisfaction from the rest I do take. It’s nothing. Once we get out of Skyhold and head off to close some more rifts, I’m sure it will be fine.”

Bull opened his mouth to say something when Abelas passed by. He paused only long enough to nod at the both of them, his gaze lingering longer than necessary on Orianna. She could almost swear that his gaze was burning a hole through her clothes, though that thought was shattered when he moved along as if nothing happened. Maker, she needed to get laid. She was starting to see things.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “How about you and Dorian prep for a trip to the Emerald Graves?”

“Just me and Dorian? Want me to grab Varric, too, Boss?”

“Sure. It’ll be nice to get away for a while. We will leave in two days. I’ve just gotta make sure Cullen and Leiliana have everything they need before we disappear for a month.”

Bull nodded, his eyes narrowing at the small Inquisitor. “You sure you’re okay, Boss?”

“Yeah, Bull. I’m fine. I’ll see you later, okay?” She patted him on the arm as she passed, wearily heading to her room. She came to an abrupt stop as she saw Solas standing there, eyebrows raising slightly. “Solas? Did you need something?” 

The elf clasped his hands behind his back. “I hear you are going out to the Emerald Graves, Inquisitor. There are several elvhen artifacts out there that I would love to collect. Is there any particular reason I can’t possibly join you for the trip?”

“Wha- how did you….? I literally just decided that five minutes ago, Solas. I mean, no, there’s no reason you can’t come, but….” She would have said more, but Abelas decided to join them at that moment. 

“Inquisitor, I hear the trip to the Emerald Graves is happening soon. I would like to—“

“The party is already accounted for, Abelas,” Solas snapped, “the Inquisitor cannot take anyone else.”

“That’s not entirely true, Solas. I mean, he’s a grown man…. elf…. he can join us if he wishes.” Orianna willed the heat rising up her neck to stay down until she made it in the room. There was no way she would be able to explain that flush away. Not with Solas.

The apostate scowled at Abelas’ wicked grin. “Thank you, inquisitor. I shall begin preparing for the trip.” Abelas reached out and grabbed her marked hand, staring at it for a moment before brushing his lips over her pulse. “I look forward to traveling with you, inquisitor.”

Was she getting light headed? Where had all the air in the room gone? She opened her mouth to say something when Solas growled and pulled her hand away from Abelas. 

“The Inquisitor does not need you pawing at her,” he said, keeping his grip on her wrist. 

Abelas turned, and over his shoulder quipped, “I don’t think she was complaining.” With that, he was gone.

Solas let her go, scowling. “I apologize, Inquisitor. His actions are unacceptable, and—“

“It’s fine, Solas.” She sighed and slid past him to her door. “He’s the only one pawing at me anyway. It’s probably an odd translation of customs. I’m not worried he’s actually attracted to me.”

At her comment, another low growl escaped Solas, and she shot him a puzzled look before opening her door. “I’m taking a nap. I’ll finish prepping for the trip later. Make sure Dagna doesn’t blow anything up while I’m unconscious.” She didn’t wait for his reply before she slipped into her room and locked the door, climbing slowly up the stairs. She just needed five minutes of unsexual sleeping time, and she’d be fine. 

Five minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

It took her very little time to slip into sleep, exhaustion dragging her down into oblivion as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
  
The dream started out as nothing special. She was in the Arbor Wilds, hunting those damned goats. As she chased them through the landscape, she heard the howl of a wolf and it sent chills down her spine.   
  
For some reason, she got the feeling she should be running. So she did.   
  
As she fled through the rocky landscape, she could hear something running after her and she picked up her pace. Fear mixed with adrenaline flowed through her, though it wasn’t long before she found herself being herded into an area she had no way to escape from. Tall rocks blocked her path, and she knew whatever was chasing her would catch her before she could make it over them.   
  
”Do you surrender, Inquisitor?” A familiar voice growled in her ear, strong hands finding her hips and turning her to face him.   
  
She stared up into Solas’ stormy blue eyes, tilting her chin defiantly. “Never,” she rasped out, pulling away from him.   
  
He chuckled, the sound making her shiver. Heat warmed her cheeks as he tilted his head, his gaze almost animalistic as it took her in. “I wouldn’t be so cocky, Orianna. My skill far surpasses yours. I suspect you’ll be screaming my name before this is through.”   
  
”Oh, promises promises. I’ve heard that one before.”   
  
His growl did things to her that should have been illegal. She hopped back as he reached for her, and the gleam in his eye let her know she was doing exactly what he wanted.   
  
“I suggest if you are going to run, Orianna, that you do so. Otherwise I might have to consider pushing you up against that rock.”   
  
That made her pause, and as much as she wanted that to happen, she wanted him to catch her first. So with a deep breath, she was off, zipping past him with a small shriek as she dodged his hands.   
  
He was right on her heels, and she knew pretty quickly he was playing with her. No matter how fast she ran, she could feel his breath down the back of her neck and his hands along her back and hips. Even though she knew she was in the Fade and this was nothing like real life would be, she was incredibly turned on.   
  
She turned her head to hazard a peek behind her, and surprisingly Solas was nowhere to be found. Grinning to herself in triumph for finally losing him, she found a cave not too far from where she was and ran inside. He would never find her in here.   
  
Strong hands gripped her hips and pushed her face first into the wall of the cave. The stone was smooth and warm, and she struggled against her captor even as she tried to catch her breath.   
  
He pressed his chest against her back, slipping one hand around her hip to rest against her stomach. His lips hovered near her ear, and he chuckled as she struggled weakly. “I commend you for trying to escape, though it was fruitless. I always catch my prey.” With that, he nipped at her earlobe and soothed the bite with the tip of his tongue. The sound she made was definitely NOT a whimper, and the effect his words had on her body was embarrassing. She was already soaked. 

He moved her hair away from her neck, letting his lips brush downward, peppering her skin with tiny bites and kisses. She pushed back against him, and he groaned as her backside brushed against his erection. “Careful,” he growled in warning, turning her around to face him. “I want to burn your first time into your brain, show you just how many ways I can bring you to your peak with my hands, mouth, and cock, and I can’t do that with you tempting me to just rip your pants off and bury myself in you until we both are sated.”

She looked up at him with glazed eyes, breathing hard as he spoke. His voice had always done things to her, but here in the Fade that effect was amplified. When he brought his hand up to her chin and lowered his head for a kiss, she thought her knees would give out. “I actually don’t think either scenario would be a bad one,” she murmured into his lips. 

He growled, and suddenly they were both naked. Squeaking at the sudden sensation of skin to skin, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. “All I know is that I need you, right now. Please.” She wasn’t above begging at this point, what with how terribly she had been tortured. All she knew was that she wanted him right now, and she might actually die from frustration if she didn’t have him.

It must have been her ‘’please’ that got to him because he was lowering her to the ground rather quickly after that, settling between her thighs as if he belonged there. She felt his erection press against her, and she squirmed as he lowered his head to take a nipple between his lips. The feel of suction there, of all places, actually made her knees snap around his hips as she moaned quietly.

He chuckled, lifting his head and smoothing his hands up her legs to get her to release him. “Relax, Orianna,” he said softly, sinking back down onto her. He moved his hips against her, and while he didn’t enter her, she was so wet that he slid smoothly against her clit. She yelped at the feeling, and he chuckled again. “This is just the beginning.”

Moving back to his previous position, he took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as she moved restlessly beneath him. He moved his hips as well, and the sensations were nearly overwhelming. She couldn’t stop making embarrassing noises, though each cry or whimper seemed to spur him on instead of deter him. It was if he understood each noise better than she did, knowing just how to touch her to get her to make said noise.

“ _You are mine,_ ” he growled against her skin, hips pressing harder against her. “Abelas will not take you from me.”

He stilled at his words as if they surprised him as much as they did her.

“Wait…” she said, looking up at him. “This is just a dream…. How did you….?”

It was his expression more than anything that gave him away. While this might be happening in the Fade, this wasn’t a dream at all. This was really Solas.

She was horrified. If both of them had been aware of what was happening, then they _knew_. Oh, Maker. Solas opened his mouth to say something, but she was already jerking herself awake.

~~~~~

Orianna opened her eyes to find herself on the floor in her room, staring up at the ceiling. Maker, they both knew. They both participated. They were playing some kind of sex chess with her, and she didn’t know the rules. How in Maker’s name was she supposed to make eye contact with either of them?

She wasn’t sure whether to be angry or horrified. Or both. Or neither.

Maker.


End file.
